I hate you, but
by Fem Freaks
Summary: "Nii-chan, aku benci padamu! aku benci semuanya! apa tidak ada yang mencintaiku!" Gadis bersurai perak ini langsung mendorong kakak nya dan berlari pergi sambil menabrak adiknya hingga terjatuh


**DISCLAIMER:**

**This story about My OC x Killua x Alluka **

**Don't like? Don't Read! ;3 hoho**

* * *

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil bersurai keperakan melihat seseorangan dengan pandangan iri. Mau tau kenapa? Itu karena kakak kesayangannya bermain dengan adik yang paling ia benci. Kenapa kakaknya tidak pernah berpaling padanya? Pernah sih, tapi itu dulu. Sebelum insiden itu terjadi

_**FLASHBACK**_ _**ON**_

_Flya sengaja memetik bunga cosmos setelah ia pulang kerja tadi. Ahahaha. Bingung ya kenapa anak kecil bisa kerja dan penasaran pekerjaannya apa? Sebenarnya di keluarganya tidak peduli umurnya berapa asalkan bisa __**MEMBUNUH**__ dengan baik pasti akan diberi pekerjaan, dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, pekerjaannya adalah __**MEMBUNUH**_

_"Sya la la la~ Aku akan berikan bunga ini pada nii-chan~" Flya berjalan dengan riangnya kearah sang nii-chan yang terlihat sedang bermain dengan adiknya, Alluka._

_"Nii-chan!" teriaknya riang dan kakaknya atau bisa kita sebut, Killua Zoldyck melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan dingin_

_"Apa...?" tanya Killua_

_"Aku bawa bunga cosmos~! hehe" Jawabnya sambil memberikan bunga tersebut_

_"Souka" Killua menerima bunga tersebut tapi segera memberinya pada Alluka_

_"Bunga ini untuk Alluka ya!" ucap Alluka sambil tertawa riang_

_Flya tampaknya sedih dan juga kesal, padahal ia memetikkan bunga itu untuk kakak tersayangnya, tapi kenapa...kenapa malah adik nya yang mengambilnya...__**TIDAK BISA DITERIMA!**_

_"..." Tanpa sepatah kata, ia merebut bunga itu dari Alluka dan mendorong Alluka hingga terjatuh "Jangan menyentuh bunga ini! Ini untuk nii-chan!" teriaknya dengan wajah kesal_

_Sementara Killua langsung menangkap Alluka dan terlihat Alluka menangis, padahal tidak terluka sedikit pun_

_"Minta maaf..." Ucap Killua dengan tatapan tajam_

_"Dia yang salah...Ini untuk nii-chan" Lagi-lagi Flya memberikan bunga cosmos itu pada Killua sambil tersenyum_

_Killua mengambil bunga tersebut...akhirnya...ia senang sekali...akhirnya kakaknya menerima bunga tersebut...tapi kesenangan itu berakhir cepat..._

**_SLAP_**

_Ia terjatuh akibat tangan kakaknya yang mengenai pipinya. Ya, kakaknya baru saja menamparnya dengan kencang lalu membawa Alluka pergi meninggalkan Flya seorang diri masih sambil memegangi pipinya_

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

"Na...Nona flya...Nona...Nona..." Seorang pelayan atau disebut **Canary** berusaha membangunkan nona nya dengan cara menepuk pipi nona-nya dengan pelan

"Engg..."

"Nona flya...ada peri salju..."

Spontan mata gadis bersurai keperakan tersebut terbukadan menunjukkan irisnya yang berawarna biru langit

"PERI SALJU?! DIMANA?! DIMANA?!" Ia langsung melihat ke kanan kiri

"Maaf, saya berbohong. Jangan tidur disini, lebih baik di kamar saja..."

"Canary! Huh! Aku kira kau serius! Uuuhh!" Flya menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan segera beranjak dari tanah untuk berjalan kearah rumah nya

Selama berjalan, ia terus merasa gelisah. Masa lalu nya selalu menghantuinya. Padahal kalau kakak-nya tidak menyayangi nya, itu hal biasa. **SANGAT BIASA**. Ia memegang pipinya, bekas tamparan kakaknya

"Ini masih...sakit..." gumamnya pelan

Gadis ini terus berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, melihat ke arah tanah yang kecoklatan sampai akhirnya...

_**BRUK**_

"Gomenasai!" Ia langsung melihat kearah orang tersebut, dan yang ternyata ia tabrak adalah...

"Tidak apa" Ucap lelaki bersurai keperakan yang dikenal sebagai Killua Zoldyck. Kakaknya sendiri.

"Nii-chan...aku..." Tiba-tiba adik lelaki-nya memotong pembicaraan nya

"Flya nee-chan~" Alluka langsung memeluk Flya tapi Flya langsung melepas pelukan tersebut

"...Aku harus pergi..."

Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan Kakak yang disayangi dan Adik yang dia benci dengan ekspresi yang tidak diketahui

'...Aku harus melakukannya...' batin-nya

**To be Continued**

**A/N: HOLA! AKU KEMBALI DENGAN FICT BARU! MAAF 2 FICT SEBELUMNYA BELUM DI NEXT! BELUM PUNYA IDE O**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~ KALAU BISA FAV JUGA YAW~ ^W^**


End file.
